


Five Things

by somegoldcanstay



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegoldcanstay/pseuds/somegoldcanstay
Summary: Quentin Coldwater ends up in Fillory accidentally and meets the king. But to speak with him he needs to find five earth objects
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker
Kudos: 1





	Five Things

  
  


Quentin Coldwater always thought people were hotter on horseback. This developed sometime during Junior Cowboy Camp and remained dormant until he landed in Fillory by mistake. 

An American in Fillory as it was. Quentin wasn't sure how he got there. One minute he opened the door of the comic book store the next he was in a magical realm. He wasn't complaining entirely. He loved the Fillory from his books, how different could the real thing be?

He landed hard on his ass in the middle of a dirt road right in the way of a rust colored horse's path. Quentin dodged the horse and caught a sight of the handsome rider.

He was regal, rode in a very English style, his dark curls held down by a gem stoned crown that matched the color of his hair. 

"Are you alright?" The man called from horseback. 

With all thought extinguished all Quentin could manage was "aha". The man nodded. He wore dark brown boots that went up to the knees. 

"I am High King Eliot. This is Swayze." He patted the horse. "I would stay and chat, but I am late for a meeting and Bambi is going to kill me."

Before Quentin could introduce himself High King Eliot rode off. 

Quentin walked in the general path the King took. A carriage pulled by off-white horses stopped. 

"Get out of the way," said the driver of the carriage. 

"Can you tell me if the High King lives in Castle Whitespire?"

"I sure can," said the driver. "That's one of my stops. I make a loop around it."

"Can you take me there?" 

"Nope," the man said as he drove past laughing hysterically. Quentin followed the path the king and the carriage were on. 

Quentin could see the castle from the top of a hill. It was stunning. Its beautiful pearl white spires and the magical diamonds twirling above them. The way the sun shone on it had cast a faint halo over it. It's as if Fillory wanted Quentin to meet the handsome king. 

People requested audiences with Kings all the time, right? That was a thing.

Quentin knocked on the massive oak doors in the front of the castle. The guards were busy playing a card game to really notice. 

A short man answered the door. He scanned Quentin from head to toe. 

"Um…" Q ran a hand through his hair. "I would like to see the king. Please."

"Sorry. High King Eliot only meets with subjects on Wednesday. Today is not Wednesday."

"I need to see him."

"Give me five minutes," the man shut the door. Quentin sat on the ground and waited for him to return. Another man was with him. He was also not the king. 

"It has been decided that you can meet the king!"

"Great!" 

"After you find five Earth objects," said a man in blue. 

"Oh come on."

"First object: High King Eliot lost an autographed photograph of an earth actor named Patrick Swayze."

"Where would I find an object like that in Fillory?"

"Who knows? There is a town nearby. You could start there."

"Yes, maybe a house of a known knife maker." One bumped the other with his elbow. Quentin wasn't sure he followed. But they spun him in the right direction and slammed the large door behind him

"I guess I will go to town."

The town was bustling with people and shops and talking animals. He felt like a ten year old boy pretending to be a king of Fillory. Quentin wanted to buy something at every stall. 

He stopped to receive a flower necklace from a driad near a flower stall. A talking skunk ironically gave him the best smelling cologne. Its scent was so intoxicating he nearly collapsed. 

It reminded him of high King Eliot and his dimpled chin and perfectly chiseled jawline. He shook his head away from the idea when a person dressed fatherly oddly nudged him towards a stall in the back. 

It had a few odd things: One arrow with a sneezing spell, a bag of holding, a few dusty carrots and there it was a framed picture of Patrick Swayze. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen season 5. For me the Magicians ended with season 4 and the death of Q. I found this saved on my Google docs and decided to post it. I don't know if I will continue it.


End file.
